youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Flintladdin
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Aladdin" It will appeared on Youtube on August 21, 2018. Cast: *Aladdin - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) *Jasmine - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) *The Genie - Inspector Gadget *Jafar - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) *Iago - Blu (Rio) *Abu - Surly (The Nut Job) *The Magic Carpet - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Sultan - Thomas Edison (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Rajah - Ferdinand *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Claude Judge Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Razoul's Guards - Frollo's Soldiers (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Peddler - Filk (A Bug's Life) *Gazeem the Thief - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Prince Achmed - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Omar the Melon Seller - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Woman at the Window - Elsa (Frozen) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sunny, Rox and Blair (Sunny Day) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Polly, Lila and Shani (Polly Pocket) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Grandma (Polly Pocket) *Fat Ugly Lady - Griselle (Polly Pocket) *Necklace Man and Woman - Pip and Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *The Two Hungry Children - Eddie and Mia (Little People (2016)) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street) *Pot Seller - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nut Seller - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Necklace Seller - Thomas the Tank Engine *Fish Seller - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Fire Seller - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Old Jafar - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Rabbit Genie - Peter Rabbit *Dragon Genie - Toothless (How to Your Train Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Three Singing Woman (UMIGO) *Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep *Camel Abu - Sopwith the Camel (The Muppet Show) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Bunty (Chicken Run) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Luigi (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Old Man Genie - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Little Boy Genie - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Fat Man Genie - Soos (Gravity Falls) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Ken (Toy Story 3) *53 Purple Peacocks - Jacquimo's Singing Birds (Thumbelina) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Barbie (Toy Story 3) *Exotic-Type Mammals - The Animals Band (Robin Hood) *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Harem Genie - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book; 1967) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Llamas - Wildebeest (Zootopia) *Bears and Lions - Bears (We Bare Bears)/Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Brass Bands - Herb Copperbottom (Robots) *Forty Fakirs - Ants (A Bug's Life) *Cooks and Bakers - Chefs & Waiters (The Polar Express) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Birds (Rio) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Zidgel (3-2-1 Penguins) *Super-Spy Genie - Buzz Lighting (Toy Story) *Teacher Genie - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Bailey (Finding Dory) *One of Flamingos - Big Birds (Sesame Street) *Gigantic Genie - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) *Rajah as Cub - Young Ferdinand (Ferdinand) *Abu as Toy - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) *Snake Jafar - Tamatoa (Moana) *Cheerlander Genies - Mane 6 Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Genie Jafar - Alex Grand (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest For The 7 Kingdoms) Trailer/Transcript *Flintladdin Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: *Flintladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Flintladdin Part 2 - Flint on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Flintladdin Part 3 - Flint's Fights with Prince Chief Bogo *Flintladdin Part 4 - Princess Sam Sparks's Dream *Flintladdin Part 5 - Thomas Edison and Francis E. Francis's Conversation *Flintladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Francis E. Francis's Evil Plan *Flintladdin Part 7 - Flint Arrested (Part 1) *Flintladdin Part 8 - Flint Arrested (Part 2) *Flintladdin Part 9 - Flint Escapes with an Skeleton *Flintladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Flintladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Flintladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Gadget (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Flintladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Gadget (Part 2) *Flintladdin Part 14 - Thomas Edison Upbraids Francis E. Francis *Flintladdin Part 15 - Flint's First Wish *Flintladdin Part 16 - Francis E. Francis Makes his Movie/"Prince Flint" *Flintladdin Part 17 - Thomas Edison Rides on Dusty Crophopper *Flintladdin Part 18 - Flint Argues with Inspector Gadget/Flint Goes to Sam *Flintladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Flintladdin Part 20 - Flint Almost Spills the Beans/Flint and Sam's Kiss *Flintladdin Part 21 - Flint Gets Ambushed/Inspector Gadget Saves Flint's Life *Flintladdin Part 22 - Francis E. Francis Gets Exposed *Flintladdin Part 23 - Flint's Depression/Lampy the Lamp *Flintladdin Part 24 - Thomas Edison's Announcement/Gadget's New Master is Francis E *Flintladdin Part 25 - Francis E. Francis's Dark Wishes *Flintladdin Part 26 - Prince Flint (Reprise) *Flintladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Flintladdin Part 28 - Flint VS Francis E. Francis (Part 1) *Flintladdin Part 29 - Flint VS Francis E. Francis (Part 2) *Flintladdin Part 30 - Flint VS Francis E. Francis (Part 3) *Flintladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Flintladdin Part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *A Bug's Life *Toy Story 1 & 2 *The Boss Baby *Rio 1 & 2 *How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2 *Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs 1 & 2 *Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs: The Series *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Sunny Day *Polly Pocket (2018) *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *Little People (2016) *Sesame Street *Zootopia *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Ferdinand *SpongeBob SquarePants *Madascagar 1 & 3 *Thomas and Friends *The Angry Birds Movie *Coco *The Muppet Show *Frozen *Wreck-It Ralph *Pinocchio *Peter Pan *Return to Never Land *Planes 1 & 2 *Inspector Gadget (2015) *Inspector Gadget (1983) *PAW Patrol *Shrek 2 *The Three Caballeros *Minions *The Lion King *Best Pals Hand Toons *Peter Rabbit (2018) *UMIGO *Sing (2016) *The Peanuts Movie *Shrek 4D *Shuan the Sheep *Chicken Run *Over the Hedge *Cars *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Badknobs and Broomsitcks *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Gravity Falls *Dumbo *Thumbelina (1994) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Cats Don't Dance *The Jungle Book (1967) *Muppets Most Wanted *The Little Mermaids *We Care Bear *Robots *The Polar Express *3-2-1 Penguins *The Brave Little Toaster *Bee Movie *Finding Dory *The Lego Ninjago Movie *Wander Over Yonder *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *Moana *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest For The 7 Kingdoms Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin movie Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs